Disc brake systems can provide relatively large braking forces as compared to an amount of force applied in actuating the operating (actuating) device. In addition, disc brake systems also tend to provide relatively uniform service in varying weather conditions. For these and other reasons, disc brake systems for bicycles have increased in popularity in recent years.
Disc brake systems include a disc brake rotor, a disc brake caliper including one or more brake pads, and an operating device configured to move the one or more brake pads toward the disc brake rotor. The operating device may be hydraulic, mechanical, electrical, and/or any other suitable actuator or combination thereof.
As the disc brake system is actuated, and the one or more pads are moved to be in contact with the disc brake rotor, frictional forces between the disc brake rotor and the one or more brake pads result in slowing and/or stopping of rotation of the disc brake rotor. Because the disc brake rotor may be mounted to a hub of a wheel, rotation of the wheel is also slowed and/or stopped.